<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not wanted but needed by Holdingon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757067">Not wanted but needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdingon/pseuds/Holdingon'>Holdingon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boot Worship, Dubious Consent, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdingon/pseuds/Holdingon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His knees and ankles have been aching for some time now but Elias knows that if he changes his position Peter might make him regret it. Though this is not his biggest concern at the moment. The boot he is holding between his lips, however, is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not wanted but needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His knees and ankles have been aching for some time now but Elias knows that if he changes his position Peter might make him regret it. Though this is not his biggest concern at the moment. The boot he is holding between his lips, however, is.</p><p>Although Peter’s boots are not too dirty, he was wearing them on the way home. At least, Elias is grateful his husband seemed to mind where he stepped.</p><p>The dust and small grains of sand feel disgusting on his tongue and he is careful not to bring his upper and lower teeth together. He hopes his healing powers will take care of probable infections before he feels any signs. He feels sick thinking corruption might get him.</p><p>Elias works his tongue along one side in long licks than quickly switches to the other making a single small lick, all the while watching Peter’s smirking face. It is very rear for even a smallest blush to show on that pale face so Elias feels fluttered.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?”</p><p>“Not especially, but if you are, than I will get to enjoy you funding my institute.” The smirk gets more pronounced.</p><p> “Would you like me to help you?”</p><p>Elias does not get a chance to see what that means and why Peter is seemingly concerned by anything but his own pleasure before he hears words in a softer tone. “On your back. Open your legs wide. You can get a pillow for your head.”</p><p>Now that he is looking into Peter’s mind, he hates that Peter knows how much the idea disturbs him.</p><p>“You are not touching me with that.”</p><p>“It’s not my problem you didn’t clean the sole thoroughly enough. Or at all.”</p><p>Elias knows he won't win this argument anyway. He gets up slowly and carefully. Snatches a throw pillow off the sofa. Lies down as instructed. And as Peter tries to get him off with dirt and saliva covered sole of his boot, he doesn’t let himself think of anything other than his institute. After all, he really does need that donation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word did not want me to write this, but here it is.<br/>It's my first time writing anything so if you have any critiques I would appreciate them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>